


Galactic Chocobo

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Nail Polish, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Iris asks her big brother for a hand. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhymeswithpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpi/gifts).



> I was killing time today and remembered an off-the-cuff headcanon from rhymeswithpi. So, uh. Fluff happened? I make no apologies. This is entirely hir fault.

“Gladdy, come here! I need your help!”

Gladio looked up from his book with a frown, wondering what Iris could possibly need. He’d thought she was getting ready to have a sleepover with her friends tonight, and he was _pretty sure_ he wasn’t going to have any useful input for that. Still, if Iris said she needed help, he wasn’t going to deny her. Not sure how long this was going to take, he carefully bent the corner of the page he was on and tossed the book onto his desk for later.

“What’s up, kiddo?” he called as he strolled down the hallway to her bedroom. Iris didn’t respond, but when he finally ducked into her room she jumped up from her bed and dragged him over. He sat obediently at the foot of her bed, raising his eyebrows at the assortment of tiny bottles spread haphazardly across it. He picked one up curiously and found himself snickering. _Galactic Chocobo_? Nail polish was weird.

“I need help picking out a color but I don’t want to do my nails _twice_ ,” Iris explained, looking up at him with shining eyes. “So I’m going to do yours!”

Gladio raised both of his eyebrows at her. He had no idea what made her think that was a good idea, but she was so earnest he just sighed and decided to roll with it. What’s the worst that would happen? Someone would make fun of him for having painted nails? It’d be their funeral.

“Okay,” Gladio agreed, not very enthusiastically.

Iris beamed at him anyway, and started poking through the bottles. Ignoring the faint clanking noises, Gladio dug his phone out of his pocket and poked at Kings Knight while he waited. Every so often he would look up to see the progress, and he found himself smiling fondly at the look of concentration on Iris’ face as she painted a careful rainbow of colors on his fingernails.

“Okay, now your other hand!” Iris said cheerfully as soon as she was done with his pinky finger. “And put your phone down. Don’t ruin my hard work!”

“I would never,” Gladio said in his most hurt voice. Iris stuck her tongue out him and waggled her fingers demandingly. Gladio put his phone back in his pocket and handed over his other hand, then raised the completed one to see exactly what she’d done to it.

Each of his fingernails was a different color, and he was faintly amused that they were in the same sequence as the rainbow. His middle finger was also somewhat glittery, and while he liked to think his baby sister was as pure and innocent as a newborn child, he was sure she’d done that on purpose to make up for painting his nails in the first place. He was kind of looking forward to giving people a sparkling middle finger in the near future, actually.

When Iris finished with his other hand, she lifted both of them side by side and inspected them with all the seriousness of a military leader.

“I think I like the sparkly yellow one the best,” she said eventually. “But the purple is really cute too. What do you think?”

“I think you’re asking the wrong person for an opinion on nail polish,” Gladio said, but relented when Iris pouted at him. “Okay, okay. I like the sparkly yellow one too. Happy?”

“Yup!” Iris dropped his hands carefully to the bedspread and leaned forward to hug him. “Thank you for helping. You’re the best big brother ever.”

Since Gladio couldn’t ruffle her hair like he usually did, he kissed the top of her head. “Love you too, Iris.”


End file.
